Noodle's Return-Part 4
by G-Finatic23
Summary: This part has more stuff to do with Cyborg Noodle and her programming and past and such. It also gives us another hint about human Noodle's secret. HOPE YOU ENJOY! If you are not caught up with my fanfic, pleeease read from part 1. Review! Love ya! x3
1. Cyborg

**Nar**- Her head hung loosely. She "slept" for so long, when she woke, she didn't remember where she was. The mechanical being had been left in the cupboard, charging and getting upgrades and touch-ups from her "master", so she says.

Cyborg's eyes slowly lifted open, and she blinked away the static in front of them. Next she used the back of her hand to wipe up the drool that hung off her bottom lip, wiping it then on her tight pants. She stood up straight and examined her surroundings. She thought to see a bright light above her and water on the floor. She was kept in the basement of an old house Murdoc and Faceache had moved into. It wasn't too great of a place, but that's because the bands bassist was tight on money because of her. She blinked away the memory and proceeded to detaching the wires in her one by one. Cyborg then put on her sleeveless leather top, grabbing her 2 automatic guns and placing them at her hip. Same routine as usual. Little did she know though, she had been left in her cupboard a little over a week.

The island had been thankfully uneventful, in Murdoc's mind, and everyone had been quiet. With the acception of the bassist. He had been busy counting the money the band was getting from their Plastic Beach album, and had been making and taking phone calls for gigs and interviews. On top of that, making quiet changes to Cyborg's appearance in the meantime.

She walked over to a fridge that stood on the wall adjacent to her, with her usual blank expression, and reached for the handle, when she noticed a peace of paper taped to it. Her head tilted and she slowly brought the thin sheet to her face. It had scribbles on it, but they were neatly organized and placed in horizontal lines.

Cyborg had never seen such a thing in her short life. She stuffed the paper in her pocket and proceeded to the lift. She headed up towards the study where she knew her creator would be. When the lift finally lifted its sorry old butt up there, she quickly stepped out and headed towards Murdoc. Her curiosity had gotten the best of her.

At the click of the door, Murdoc turned away from the window he was looking out of and towards the noise. Cyborg stood hesitantly at first, not wanting to disturb him in his work, as she was told, but when he gave her a warm, inviting smile with his arms wide, she stepped toward him.

**Mrd-** Oi! Cyborg! (Says joyfully) Good ta sei you're finallei (finally) wake!

**Nar**- The robot, again, quickly stepped over to her master, her blank expression still upon her per the norm. She next dug out the sheet she found on the fridge, straightened it out and stuffed it in his face. Murdoc went wide-eyed for a second, then realize what she was holding.

**Mrd-** *taking paper* Oooh yea. Did ya do wot it sai'?

**Cyb**- *tilts her head again* What do you mean? (She asked slowly)

**Mrd**- Wot do ya mean(!?) wot do I mean? Did you rea' wot I wrote?! (becomes inpatient)

**Cyb**- What does 'read' mean?

**Nar-** Murdoc pause for a moment. Had he really not put the ability to _read_ in her programming? He gave it a few seconds of thought and realized he had deleted her ability to read when he was upgrading his project. He couldn't believe how dumb he was at that moment, but then he remembered the robots question and stuttered, trying to come up with a good explanation.

**Mrd**- Uh... uh read? Well it's uh... Arrhh nevah moind (mind) I'll teach ya latah (later/ says, growing impatient. He also wasn't going to waste his time downloading the dictionary into Cyborg.) Now, the note tells you to come to mei before ya grab a can o' oil. I upgra'ed you and now ya run on a different koinda (kinda) fuel.

**Nar**- Murdoc and his creation then go back down to the basement using the lift. He tells her how he "patched up" her scars and changed her facial features, making her appear more like the human Noodle. Also how he made her run more efficiently on gas and electricity, so she wouldn't have to charge for so long at a time.

Cyborg, as usual, only glared at her master in awe. She had more things running through her mind than usual and she didn't know how to react. The scribbles on the paper, the changes to her body...and Faceache for some reason.

Maybe it was because of the mention of Noodle. He always seemed to compare her to the human. How different they were. She didn't understand why Stuart felt that way, but she knew that he needed something to cheer him up. She gave a bottle of rum to Murdoc every time he was aggravated or depressed; she figured the to do the same for Stu, bringing him the stuffed animals when he was down. But she still didn't know that was his real name. "Master" always called him Faceache.

**READ ON PEEPS! COMMENT AS WELL PLEASE! I OWN NOTHING. ****THE CHARACTERS AND SETTING BELONGS TO DAMON ALBARN AND JAMIE HEWLETT. AND REMEMBER YOU CAN COMMENT/ LEAVE A REVIEW WITHOUT HAVING AN ACCOUNT. :)**


	2. That Monster

**Nar-**Cyborg couldn't feel any "feelings", but she was programmed to identify a select few, along with actions. She knew that when Murdoc was at work writing, on the phone, or angry, she was to stay out of the way. When she saw potential danger, she was to shoot at it. When Stuart was scared or depressed, she was to ignore it and follow her orders.

She was able to ignore his "feelings" for a good while, but something changed inside of her when they reached Plastic Beach. She wanted him feel _more_. _She _wanted to feel more.

Murdoc felt a lot from the liquor she gave him (if ya know what I mean. Not towards her tho lol), so she figured the plushies would do the same. But they never did. Cyborg didn't even know where he put them. Stu never had any around him, only the junk that was already and always there.

She didn't feel anything, like sadness or anger, she was simply confused as to where they were and why he didn't feel anything from them. She kept bringing him them to try to make him feel something other than fright or depression, but nothing worked. She wanted to have Faceache feel other emotions, for she was curious. That was one of her 5 emotions: shock, confusion, crazy-ness, anger, and curiosity.

That emotion came over her very often. There was a lot she didn't know about the world.

Cyborg then looked away from her master and stayed quiet as they made their way to the cupboard. He opened up her fridge and told her only to drink the cans at the first two shelves.

**Mrd-** The othahs (others) are the old ones ya used ta drink. They're kinda the speahs (spares) untiw (until) we get more of your new ones shipped in. I figure those sea-nimphs wiw (will) take theah (their) sweet fucking time as usual. (aggravated)

**Cyb**-*nods and sips her oil with her usual blank expression*

**Mrd**- And uh, loik (like) I sai', I'll teach ya 'ow ta rea' when I got time. *grins and thumbs toward a long, rectangular mirror on the wall* Ya wanna take a look at your new self?

**Nar-** The robot nods again and walks over in front the mirror. What she sees puts her in shock. Her eyes go wide and she drops her drink. Emerald orbs stare back at her, almost looking through her. Parted lips that have a slightest synapse and fullness were added to her features. Her bangs cut the smallest bit shorter to perfect her now hideous face. She looked so similar to the animal that attacked her. The monster.

A wave of anger pored over the machine and her features twisted and she gritted her metal teeth, as she clenched her fist and punched the mirror. Shards of glass fall to the floor and a few small ones get stuck in her hand. She stares, in shock again, at the black goop oozing from the punctures.

**Mrd**- Wots wrong with you!? (aggravated) *grabs her injured hand and puts it in her view*

**Cyb**- ...

**Mrd-** Wew!? (well) *looks at Cyborg who is still in shock* Wot ya don't loik (like) the way ya look?

**Cyb**- No! I hate it! I hate the way I look! *aggravated, looking straight in Murdoc's eyes* I look like that, monster! (A painful moment of silence passes between them) *looks over at what is left of the mirror* Change me back to myself. *then back to Murdoc* To the way I was before (says calmer than before).

**Nar**- Murdoc was surprised for a moment that the robot felt this way about her. But he quickly realized why and mentally smacked himself in the head (but not too hard xb). Noodle had basically murdered Cyborg, of course she would feel this way. He then thought that maybe she would've forgotten the attack, and since she didn't, he thought about wiping her memory of it. 'Having them make up and crap would take too long...' he thought. 'But Noodle _did_ want to see her...'

**Cyb**- Master? *taps him on the arm*

**Nar-** Murdoc pulls himself out of his thoughts and looks back up at Cyborg from the floor. She points at the shards of glass in her hand and Murdoc quickly takes her over to the platform. He then looks for a rag to soak up any more oil that leaks as he curses at the huge spill on the floor. He then searches through the drawers for a pair of pliers to get the glass out with.

**READ ON PEEPS! COMMENT AS WELL PLEASE! I OWN NOTHING. ****THE CHARACTERS AND SETTING BELONGS TO DAMON ALBARN AND JAMIE HEWLETT. AND REMEMBER YOU CAN COMMENT/ LEAVE A REVIEW WITHOUT HAVING AN ACCOUNT. :)**


	3. Hunger

**Nar-**It was 3:20 in the afternoon, and Noodle was sipping her imported Japanese tea, enjoying it's bitter but soothing taste. It had been cloudy and cool all day, and it made the day drag. She figured a cup of classic tea would help her brighten up, but it didn't do much.

She held the cup to her lips and closed her eyes, letting the cool sea-salted air caress her face, and the smell of the tea soak in. She had been on the island a little over 2 weeks now, and she actually liked it here. It was just that nothing much happened, with the acception of the plains flying overhead every so often, and the occasional encounters with 2d.

She blinked the thought away and took another sip of her tea.

Russel had also shrunken a good 10 feet, and now was able to sit fully on the island. 'Come to think of it,' Noodle thought, 'I haven't talked to Russel today.' She mentally slapped herself. Seriously? Of all people she forgot Russel?

She finished the rest of her tea thoughtfully, and then got up from the patio chair, but was stopped when she saw 2d behind her. She stood uncomfortably in front of him. He had been acting differently, but she knew it was because of her changed appearance and her absence. 'He just needs to adjust.' she thought.

He looked at her with a blank expression, his mind suddenly going blank. He had come to tell her something, but it had slipped his mind when she got up from the chair. He got a strange feeling in his gut from time to time when she was around. It bothered him because he knew what the felling was about, and he didn't want to feel it toward Noodle. It wasn't right in his mind, but sometimes it almost took over him. He shook his head and then spoke, knowing Noodle was waiting for him to:

**Stu**- Uh I was in the studio and I heard Cyborg talkin' ta Mur'oc so. If you want you can go talk to 'er. I fink.

**Ndl**- (says joyfully)Oh, good news. But, I don't think I'm ready to speak to her yet. *walks past him to the kitchen after a moments pause*

Nar- She set the cup delicately down in the sink and glanced over at Stu as she made her way to the lift. He was looking out at the ocean, but them he looked at the ground and turned inside. Noodle wondered what was wrong, but everyone had their own problems these day. A lead singer was no exception.

Then it hit her again. The hunger. Noodle rolled her eyes and turned on her heal back to the kitchen. They had gotten a fresh delivery by boat of food a few days back.

Noodle opened up a creaking cabinet and found a chocolate glazed granola bar. She grabbed 2 and then closed the door. She stuffed one in her bra and unwrapped the other, her mouth watering. She took a bite an asked, with a full mouth:

**Ndl-** So, you know how much money your album is making?

**Stu**- _My_ album?

**Ndl-** Well yea your's and Murdoc's. Russel and I weren't a part of it remember?

**Stu**- Oh right. Ehhmm, it's goin' good, I don't exactly know 'ow much money we 'ave al togethah but we've sold over 112,000 copies in da first two weeks so. Yea.

**Ndl-** Well that's good. *takes another bite of the bar and walks toward the lift again*

**Stu**- Wheah ah (are) ya goin'?And, did I see a granola bar in your bra?*snickers*

**Ndl-** To talk to Russel. I haven't gotten a chance to today. I don't know why but I woke up really late. And yes I have a granola bar in my bra. I don't have any other pockets so.

**Stu**- Oh a'right then.*says grinning* Wot time'd ya wake up?

**Ndl**- Like 11 o'clock *gestures with her hand in an unknowing way and shrugs her shoulders, clicking the button to call the lift* Usually I wake up at around 7:30 or 8. *looks back at Stu*

**Nar**- Noodle knew very well why her sleep-pattern had changed, but she acted like she didn't to protect her secret.

**Stu**- Oh, 'as (that's) we'id (weird). Why so early?

**Ndl**- To do yoga and then later meditate. (she said matter-of-fact-ly)

**Stu**- *nods understandingly* So wait, you're _not_ goin' ta see Cyborg?

**Ndl**- No I'm going to go see Russel. I feel like she's going to rip my guts out, you know? (Drags the I) I~t's a really long story with the fight we had. *laughs at his face* Yea it was bad. *takes another bite*

**Stu**- *shakes his head giggling* I see. (Notices her granola bar) You've been eatin' more 'an (than) usual. I've no'iced.*shakes his finger at her*

**Ndl**- Don't do that at me! *slaps his hand away* I told you already, I'm a growing woman. *walks into the lift* Are you coming or not?

**Stu**- Where?(His short-term memory loss kicked in again)

**Ndl**- To talk to Russel, where... *rolls her eyes*

**Stu-** Oh yea I'll come. Have a goo' old talk wif Russ.*walks in next to her*

**READ ON PEEPS! COMMENT AS WELL PLEASE! I OWN NOTHING. ****THE CHARACTERS AND SETTING BELONGS TO DAMON ALBARN AND JAMIE HEWLETT. AND REMEMBER YOU CAN COMMENT/ LEAVE A REVIEW WITHOUT HAVING AN ACCOUNT. :)**


	4. The Lift

**Nar-** They stand in silence as the lift descends. It gets awkward and 2d then randomly speaks.

**Stu-** I 'on't (don't) know why 'is (this) came ta mah (my) head but, 'is one time...*scratches his head* I fink it was aftah (after) your dog died, uh, 'is one time Mur'oc was in 'is (his) Winabago on da phone, an' he was talkin' real loud so I ovah (over) heard 'im (him) cuz I was walkin' to da Geep. And he said dis- "Listen ta mei, I want a female dog delivered here. Ya hear? The bitch bettah (batter) be 'ere by 7:00, or I'll find you wif a bazooka." (Laughs as he finishes his sentence along with Noodle)

**Ndl-** What the hell? Oh my god. *laughs* Murdoc would... But I still can't believe he built Cyborg. It's so messed up. *crumples the granola bar wrapper tight and crosses her arms*

**Stu-** Yea, I know...

**Ndl-** *tilts her head towards 2d* You know I nevah got that dog. That was so freeking random though, what the heck 2d? *giggles as she speaks*

**Nar**- Stu shrugs his shoulders and laughs again. It was true, Murdoc was amusing sometimes. The lift doors opened and 2d let Noodle out first. She just looked at him and walked out without a word. She then opened the heavy metal door and shivered as a gust of wind hit her petite body. 2d was wearing a sweatshirt and handed it to her. She put it on after a moments hesitation. Why should she have to be cold?

Then a thought came to her. Stu was so nice to Noodle and always wanted the best for her, and she treated him wrong. But it wasn't like she was supposed to give him a hug every time he did something for her. It wasn't like the old days now, things were different. Much different. 'At least we still get to joke around. I'm so glad he didn't push me away because I left.' she thought.

Wrapped up in the warmth of Stuart's jacket, the two walked over to Russel's resting form.

**READ ON PEEPS! COMMENT AS WELL PLEASE! I OWN NOTHING. ****THE CHARACTERS AND SETTING BELONGS TO DAMON ALBARN AND JAMIE HEWLETT. AND REMEMBER YOU CAN COMMENT/ LEAVE A REVIEW WITHOUT HAVING AN ACCOUNT. :)**


	5. The Outburst

**Nar**- They talked about really anything, just to be in each other's presence. After a good 10 minuets, of not too much talking, they all heard loud yelling up in the studio of the building. The three simultaneously looked up at wondered what was going on. There was a brief silence, and then a book came crashing out from the glass window, tapping Russel's head. The screaming then continued and they all identified Murdoc and Cyborg's voices. Stu commented with an "Oh god not this bullshit again." and made his way back into the building and to the lift, Noodle following.

**Cyb**- Change me back I said! (In the study, aggravated)

**Mrd**- You nee' ta calm yourself before I shut ya down!

**Cyb**- No! I don't want to look like that MONSTER! *throws another book in his direction, but it flies out the window again*

**Mrd**- C'mon! I had new ones replaced loik (like) 3 days ago!

**Cyb**- You're still not LISTENING to me!

**Nar**- Stu storms out of the lift and to the study, but then remembers what Noodle said about Cyborg wanting to rip her guts out, and he told her to stay in the hall.

**Stu**- *walks into room urgently* Mur'oc what da hell is goin' on!?

**Mrd**- Eh she got all pissed cuz I made her look more like Noodle. (Says like it's not a big deal)*dodges another books she throws*

**Nar**- After Murdoc spoke, Stu took a better look at Cyborg and almost mistook her for the real Noodle. She looked exactly like her; her narrowed, morbid eyes glaring at her creator contained a bright emerald green that almost glowed in the dimness of the day. Her hair was cut short and was the same color as the human's. Murdoc had really fucked things up this time.

**READ ON PEEPS! COMMENT AS WELL PLEASE! I OWN NOTHING. ****THE CHARACTERS AND SETTING BELONGS TO DAMON ALBARN AND JAMIE HEWLETT. AND REMEMBER YOU CAN COMMENT/ LEAVE A REVIEW WITHOUT HAVING AN ACCOUNT. :)**


	6. The Fight

**Stu**- *puts his hands up in defeat then flops them down* Well, 'en (then) you're gunna have ta fix dis on ya own. *turns and leaves the room and notices Noodle*

**Ndl**- *peeking from behind the door frame in shock. Turns to Stu when he is next to her.* I can't believe this. (Then gets pulled out if her thoughts when the fish tank shatters.) Well, what are you doing(?) don't just stand there. She's going to kill him go stop her!

**Stu**- No I'm not going in theah (there). Murdoc nevah (never) gives a shit 'bout mei why should I give a shit 'bout 'im? He can fix his own problems.*walks sternly to the lift, but Noodle stops him with her hand*

**Ndl**- 2D this is not time for selfishness, go in there and stop her. You have to. *looks at him in a serious manner*

**Nar**- Back into the study.

**Mrd**- Cyborg listen ya lil scum, ya don't want mei to change ya back 'cause the new you is 10 times bettah (better) 'an the old you!

**Nar**- Cyborg ignores her creator as he does her, and this time throws a marble globe that hits the fish tank rather than him. When she missed him again, she had enough and growled and jumped on Murdoc, using her metal nails to claw at his face, he griping her wrists trying to fight her off.

Stu and Noodle turn their attention inside when the tank shatters, and they see the mechanical being charging toward Murdoc. Noodle pushes 2D in the room while telling him again to stop her. He realizes how mad Cyborg has become and listens to the human Noodle, attempting to pry the robot of the bassist.

**COMMENT PLEASE! I OWN NOTHING. ****THE CHARACTERS AND SETTING BELONGS TO DAMON ALBARN AND JAMIE HEWLETT. AND REMEMBER YOU CAN COMMENT/ LEAVE A REVIEW WITHOUT HAVING AN ACCOUNT. :)**


End file.
